The Brains and The Beast: Revised Edition
by NightWing201
Summary: At their fifth year, Hogwarts encountered a mysterious creature, lurking in altering shadows. Hermione was visited by this monster. Harry has gone missing after that incident. Is the beast a careful friend or a mysterious killer? This is the revised/edited version. Has more plots & details. Enjoy


_**The Brains and the Beast: Revised Edition**_

A/N:

Open up your heart, and widen your imagination

**Chapter 1: The Hermione Alarm Clock**

The atmosphere tingling around the Gryffindor Common room was surprisingly silent. However, the aftermath of the celebration of the first winning Quidditch match of this year between Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw left marks everywhere the room: the scattered junk of foods and drinks, confetti, and some stuffs of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Except for the crackling of the fire and the scratching of quills against rough parchments, and the Golden Trio, namely Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, was making those sounds.

"_I'm done_" sighed Ron, tiringly throwing his quill aside and stretching his long arms behind his red head.

At this motion, Hermione paused in her homework and raised a brow, "Five inch essay, didn't you hear what Professor Flitwick said?"

"It's four inch! Near enough to five, can't you see?" Ron held up his essay to prove it.

To Ron's great astonishment, Hermione's shoulder softened, and her back relaxed on the couch, "_Well_- I can't blame you. We barely had free hours. And being a prefect adds to the stressful work" she sighed melancholy, "You know what? I'm going to rest for a while"

Hermione rolled her parchment and set back her quill in her school bag. With his mouth agape, Ron shouldered Harry to let him see what miracle Hermione was doing. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that the bushy haired gets a bit rebellious towards school stuff sometimes. Ron shook his head unbelievingly and set off upstairs, carrying his things with him. The girl prefect just groaned in dismay.

"And how about you Harry? Aren't you going to rest?" Hermione asked with concern, turning to her other best friend.

"Er-" Harry said. The truth was he wasn't tired at all. For now, his mood was into getting a quiet place where he can stare into space or daydream about particular things. But he need not to reply, for Hermione was already dreamily staring into the fire in the hearth.

The firey glow supressed a merry glow on her peaceful face. Harry hid a smile, her mannerisms can be cute sometimes.

The two stayed like that for a long time, until Hermione broke in her trance and did some secret glances at the green eyed boy whom she had a crush since the last two years; since their Time Turner journey which she will never forget.

Things started to get uncommon when she noticed something. She knit her brows when Harry made some strange actions, like scratching his head and changing positions like he can't sit in one place.

"Er- _Harry_?", said Hermione, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Harry said quickly.

Hermione didn't reply, although she fairly knew he was lying because he replied too fast.

"I'm going to bed" he added, piling his books.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something nice but Harry had already hurried off upstairs to the boy's room. She frowned more. _That_ was unusual.

Boys, she thought in disgust.

* * *

At that night, while on her sleep, Hermione dreamt about the Boy Who Lived. She and Harry were riding on his Firebolt. They were travelling across the Black Lake, the stars and the night sky were reflecting over the surface of the water.

Yes, she knows she's afraid of flying, but this was just a dream and also, she was feeling safe because Harry was with her.

She was sitting in front of him, while his arms was around her, protecting her from falling. Hermione can feel (or imagined) the warmth of his leaning chest on her back.

It was romantic especially when his face was inches from hers. When Hermione turned to stare at him, she found his intense eyes, glinting green like stars, looking back at her. Harry tickled her afterwards.

Tickled

_her_?

Hermione flickered her eyes open. Someone had tickled her awake, and it's not the Harry in her dream. Her dim accustomed view wasn't that clear. She scratched her eyes. The next thing she knew, Hermione had her eyes wide opened and her jaw dropping.

Emerald green was glaring down at her. It was _exactly_ like Harry's. But when Hermione looked around to examine- she felt a lump stuck in her throat- _a beast_. The frightened girl wanted to scream but she was too paralyzed in fear, far worse than the troll she encountered in her first year.

It opened its mouth, showing sharp, pointed fangs gaping, as if it will strike fiercely down to her throat. And that's the time Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs like a buzzing alarm.

In her opinion, it must have awaken the whole castle. Because the eerie silence was suddenly filled with Mrs. Norris' loud meow and claws scratching, and some clanging of metal.

The beast's eyes quickly flashed dangerously. Hermione closed her eyes- it was about to attack her. Instead, it disappeared in the shadows with a quick turn.

The light in the girls' dorm brightened.

Still in the stat of shock, Hermione looked around, panting heavily. Parvati, Lavender and the other Gryffindor girls were all awakened by her scream. They all look sleepy with their hair frizzed, even Lavender has curlers in her hair.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Parvati asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I- I saw a monster! A beast!" she exclaimed.

"Well, where is it?" Lavender questioned her.

"It- it vanished before the lights went on!" Hermione told them, "But I swear I saw it! Do I need to prove it?" she shouted demandingly.

"From the look on her face, she's telling the truth" Lavender informed the lot.

Then, Professor McGonagall, still in her night gown, and Argus Filch, together with his pet Mrs. Norris bursted in.

"What's all the scream about?" she asked sternly.

"Hermione saw a monster" Lavender offered.

"Lies!" Argus said furiously, his familiar furious face on, "What kind of monster would enter Hogwarts? That's impossible"

"If a werewolf once came in then it is possible" Hermione exclaimed, remembering Professor Lupin helping Sirius Black enter the Gryffindor Common Room.

He paused, mouth open, but it was Professor McGonagall who continued on to the words that sent chills to Hermione's spines, as well as the others, "Then I'm afraid to say that Hogwarts is once again in danger"

* * *

It was Professor McGonagall's idea to bring Hermione to the headmaster's office to report what had happened. When Hermione went downstairs, she saw most of the Gryffindor boys there. They were all wearing night gowns. The first years looked frightened, and from the look in the higher years' faces, they wanted to know what had happened.

As Hermione joined the crowd, they started asking questions.

"Hermione, you're the one who screamed right?" Seamus asked. She silently nodded.

"Tell us- what happened?" added Dean

Hermione ignored them and continued following the Hogwarts' keeper. But what caught her attention the most was Ron Weasley.

"Hermione! Hermio- _give way_!" he pushed two scared second years aside, then stumbled into Hermione's path, "I have to tell you something!" Ron said nervously.

His next words froze her: "_Harry's gone_!"

* * *

Is the revised version of _The Brains and The Beast_ better?


End file.
